


'Twas the Night Before Christmas - In Nassau

by Kelly_Knight



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Black Sails - Freeform, Black Sails Exchange, Boats and Ships, Christmas, Inspired by The Night Before Christmas, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Knight/pseuds/Kelly_Knight
Summary: Inspired by The Night Before Christmas, ( Poem by Clement Clarke Moore)  Jack, Flint and Anne steal the gold ... again. Happy Holidays!





	'Twas the Night Before Christmas - In Nassau

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Visit From Saint Nicholas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/439653) by Clement Clarke Moore. 



‘Twas the Night Before Christmas ( Black Sails)

 

  
1   ‘Twas the night before Christmas, and in Nassau town,  
2   No pirates were stirring, except two, dressed in brown.  
3   The treasure was stacked in the fort with great care,  
4   In hopes that all pirates would soon have their share;  
5   The whores were nestled all snug in their beds,  
6   While visions of rich patrons danc’d in their heads.  
7   And Rackham with his ‘glasses, whom I call just “Jack”,  
8   Had settled on a plan to steal all the loot back -  
9   When out to sea there arose such a sound,  
10 I raced to the fort to see canon fire inbound.  
11 Away to the ramparts I flew like a flash,  
12 And yelled to my men, “Get below or we’ll soon become ash!”  
13 The blast from the ship in the pre-dawn sky,  
14 Flashed red on the sea just visible to my eye;  
15 When, what to my wondering sight should appear,  
16 But a Captain on deck and his crew without fear,  
17 Using my spyglass; there was no need to squint,  
18 I knew in a moment it must be Captain Flint.  
19 More rapid than gunfire his cannon fire came,  
20 And he whistled, and shouted, and call’d his men’s names:  
21 “Fire! Joji, now! Silver, now! Joshua, and Froom,  
22  Fire! Billy, Fire! Dooley, Fire! Palmer and Muldoon!  
23  To the weak wall of the fort! to the top of the wall!  
24  Aim true! Strike true! Crumble it all!”  
25 As hammers to stone the metal balls they did fly,  
26 When they met with an obstacle, it could not deny.  
27 Down to the tunnels the pirates they flew,  
28 With the guns and fresh powder and swords of steel too.  
29 And then in a heartbeat, I heard a door lock  
30 I turned and saw Eleanor with her face in some shock.  
31 “I’m stealing some treasure,” she said with mean glee  
32 “I’m leaving this place and at last will be free!”  
33 She disappeared down the passage with a box of the gold,  
34 And I laughed when I realized this plan was so bold;  
35 I raced to the cell where the loot should be stored,  
36 And found it all empty; Where was the hoard?  
37 The men and I searched every nook every cranny,  
38 But found nothing there, which was very uncanny.  
39 “Get out to the beach! He’s stolen the loot!”  
40 “How Captain?” they asked, not very astute.  
41 “The attack on the fort was just a distraction!”  
42 I shouted to get them back into action.  
43 So out of the walls I led the charge  
44 While Flint kept up canon fire in a barrage.  
45 The most of the gold was already at sea,  
46 On longboats and skiffs lead by Bonny;  
47 A wink of her eye and a twist of her head  
48 So sleek and so smooth I knew I should dread.  
49 She spoke not a word, but kept straight to her work,  
50 Rowing boats out to ships with a simple smirk;  
51 The gunfire ceased, as the boats left their berth,  
52 And Rackham released a sound of pure mirth.  
53 “We’re going to Boston to live like rich kings!  
54 We’d invite you but you’ve been elected to stay here, and run things!”  
55 But he heard me exclaim, ere the ship made it’s tack;  
56 "Happy Christmas, fucking pirates! And fuck you too, Jack!"


End file.
